Touch
by Eiko-chi
Summary: Umur 24 tahun begini paling kesel kalau ada yang tanya-tanya soal 'kapan nikah' apalagi kalau keadaan yang sebenarnya kamu telah dilamar selusin pria tajir dan ganteng pula. Itu semua dialami Ai Mori. Ai malah sampai nolak pinangan Direkturnya sendiri. Demi Ueki? Entah kapan Ueki sadarnya! Hingga Ueki tiba-tiba menghindari Ai... RnR pleaseeee... :)


A Law of Ueki Fanfiction

Law of Ueki jelas bukan punya saya.

Touch

.

.

"Maaf," Ai menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan anda." Lanjutnya tak lupa memberikan senyum sopan.

Si pria tersentak, pupil matanya membesar. Dengan suara yang terbata-bata ia bertanya, "Ke..Kenapa? ke..kenapa Mori-san? Apa yang kurang denganku?" pria bertuxedo itu menatap tajam kearah Ai yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang kurang dengan anda. Anda sangat baik dan begitu ramah padaku. Tapi ada seseorang yang kusukai. Maaf." Ai membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Apa dia lebih baik dariku? Apa yang membuatku kalah darinya?" sang direktur terpekur. Bingung.

"Tidak. Jika dibandingkan dengan anda dia jelas bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi hatiku tak pernah bisa berpaling darinya." Ai kembali tersenyum. Teringat sosok rambut hijau yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar. Semua teman-teman mu di kantor bilang kau _single_." Direktur itu menundukan wajahnya. Kecewa.

"Aku memang tidak punya pacar kok. Hehe."

"Kau bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya?" Direktur malang itu kembali terkaget-kaget. Menatap Mori dengan mata mawas.

Lalu Ai mengangguk kecil.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Ah, pria bodoh seperti apa yang menolakmu?! Aghhh aku kesal!"

"Ah, bu...bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku. Mungkin dia sendiri tidak tahu..."

"Mori-san, jangan bercanda! Kita sudah berumur lebih dari dua puluh. Kita adalah orang-orang dewasa. Mana mungkin ada pria yang tidak mengerti perasaan seperti ini." Direktur muda itu kembali menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari hanya sekedar perasaan sayang antar teman. Tapi tak mengapa, sikap bodohnya itu membuatku terbiasa menghadapinya. Lagi pula seiring waktu berlalu mungkin aku bisa meraihnya."

"Kau wanita yang kuat Mori-san. Aku benar-benar patah hati."

"Hahaha direktur ini. Jangan begitu dong!"

"Ini bukan candaan, Mori-san! Pria itu, sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Sekitar 12 tahun."

Ya, mungkin sudah hampir dua belas tahun Mori mengenal Ueki. Pria polos yang tetap menjaga teguh prinsip "membantunya" yang masih membuat Ai kerepotan. Ah, tak terasa waktu berlalu. Si bodoh Ueki tetap sama seperti yang dulu. Tetap tak menyadari perasaannya yang kini telah tumbuh lebih besar dari yang diharapkan. Entah berapa pria yang sudah Ai tolak. Di umurnya yang segini adalah hari-hari saat semua orang gencar bertanya "Kapan menikah?" dan itu sungguh menyebalkan ketika kita ternyata telah dilamar selusin pria dan tak satupun bisa diterima gara-gara si bodoh Ueki. Sebenarnya, bukan salah Ueki sih. Tapi Ai terlalu sayang padanya hingga sulit baginya untuk menerima kehadiran pria lain.

Bagi Ai sebenarnya tak masalah. Tetap seperti ini pun baginya sudah lebih dari cukup. Kehadiran Ueki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hatinya. Meski kadang hatinya meminta lebih.

"Mori, kau kenapa? Melamun lagi?" Ueki mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan mata Ai.

"Eh, ada apa Ueki?" tanya Ai. Semua ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan direktur itu kembali teringat.

"Kau sepertinya butuh istirahat, Mori. Cepatlah pulang. Tak perlu membantuku." Ueki meletakkan sekarung sampah di dekat pohon.

"Ah, tak apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu saja." Jawab Ai sambil tersenyum ceria. Ah, bisa-bisanya ia melamun.

"Sungguh?" tatap Ueki curiga.

Ai mengangguk pasti. Kemudian memukul kepala Ueki dengan ringan "Ayo kita makan!" ujarnya.

"Aduh, sakit!" erang Ueki. "Seperti apapun kondisimu kau tetap kuat, ya!" (puji) Ueki.

Ai menoleh kearah Ueki, memberikannya _death glare_. "Apa maksudmu?"

* * *

Malam itu, seperti biasanya Ai menemani Ueki membersihkan taman sepulang kerja. Meski Ai merasa lelah dan sangat mengantuk, kehadiran Ueki di sisinya cukup membuat semua lelah dan rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja.

Biasanya sih begitu, tapi kali ini Ai benar-benar sangat mengantuk sekali. Setelah ia kemarin bergadang tanpa tidur sejam pun dan dilanjutkan dengan kerja lebur hingga melewatkan jam istirahat kantor.

Meski Ueki duduk di sampingnya –seperti saat ini- pun tetap tak mampu menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang melandanya. Hingga ia tertidur pulas dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di dalam kamarnya saat ia terbangun.

"Ah, Ueki pasti yang mengantarku kemari." Gumam Ai.

Malamnya, sekitar jam tujuh malam. Ai pergi ke taman dengan membawa sekotak makanan untuk Ueki. Tapi saat sampai di taman, taman sudah rapi dan bersih. Dengan sekarung sampah di dalam tong sampah. Ai menghela napas panjang. Nampaknya Ueki sudah selesai membereskan taman dan mungkin telah pulang. Dengan berat hati Ai pulang ke apartemennya dengan perasaan kecewa.

Tapi sialnya, lagi-lagi saat Ai datang ke taman sepulang kerja, taman sudah rapi dan bersih dan Ai tak bisa menemukan Ueki di manapun di sekitar taman.

Ai mencoba menelpon Ueki tapi tak pernah ada jawaban. Ai mencoba mengunjungi apartemen Ueki, tapi dia tetap tak bisa ia temui. Hingga seminggu setelah Ueki menghilang tanpa sebab, Ai memutuskan untuk bolos kerja dan menunggui Ueki di taman sepanjang waktu.

Saat waktu menunjukan pukul lima sore, Ueki datang ke taman dengan menengteng sebuah karung kosong. Tepat saat sudut mata Ueki bertemu dengan Ai, wajah Ueki memucat. Tanpa komando kaki Ueki mengajaknya berlari dan menjauh dari sosok Ai. Sadar ia dijauhi dengan sengaja oleh 'sahabatnya' itu, Ai pun refleks berlari mengejarnya dan berteriak memanggil "UEKIIII" hingga seluruh penduduk yang sedang menikmati sore di taman itu menatap dua orang dewasa kurang kerjaan –lebih tepatnya tak tahu malu- berlari-lari sepanjang taman dengan konyolnya.

"HEYYY TUNGGU UEKI!"

Setengah mati Ai mengejarnya, hingga ia akhirnya bisa menangkap ujung baju Ueki dan ia tarik dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dengan napas tersenggal-senggal Ai mencengkram kerah baju Ueki dan menatapnya tajam ke arah mata. Menyudutkannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Jika ya, aku minta maaf. Apa kau marah padaku? Jika ya, aku minta maaf. Apa aku menyakiti hatimu? Jika ya, aku minta maaf. Kalau kau kesal katakan padaku. Kalau kau marah katakan padaku. Kalau kau tersinggung katakan padaku. Jangan menghindariku dan membuatku bingung seperti ini! kau ingin aku mati hah?" Ai menarik napas panjang. Menyadari posisinya yang mendesak Ueki dengan terlalu brutal, Ai melepas kerah baju Ueki perlahan.

_Ah, aku memang tak ada manis-manisnya, ya?! Kenapa disaat begini aku malah bertindak kasar seperti ini. dasar bodoh!_

Ueki mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha tidak menangkap kedua pupil mata Ai.

"Lihat aku, Ueki bodoh!" Ai menangkup kedua tanggannya pada wajah Ueki. Memberinya _death glare_ yang cukup membuat semua orang merasakan aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu?" desak Ai.

Bukannya menatap Ai, Ueki malah menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Maaf," katanya lirih.

Kedua pupil mata Ai membesar. Bingung.

"A..aku pikir ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa tubuhku tak bisa mendengarkan pikiranku. A..aku benar-benar pria yang buruk."

Pupil Ai semakin membesar, _pria? Apa tadi Ueki baru saja menganggap dirinya seorang pria dihadapanku?_

"A..Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ai penasaran.

"Setiap aku melihatmu, aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa?! Tubuhku bahkan bergerak sendiri tanpa mampu ku cegah. Aku benar-benar pria yang memalukan. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Ta..tapi saat itu a..aku, tubuhku sudah tak bisa kukendalikan. Dan terlanjur ku lakukan. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tapi aku juga tak sanggup mengatakannya padamu, aku takut kau akan membenciku. A..aku..."

"Perkataanmu meloncat-loncat seperti itu. Kau sungguh membuatku bingung. Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya!"

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf." Ueki membungkuk dalam. Kemudian menatap Ai dengan wajah bersalah. "Minggu kemarin, saat kau tertidur di bangku taman malam itu aku... a..aku..." Ueki mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ai dan jatuh ke tanah. "Menciummu."

_Blush_

Baik Ai dan Ueki kedua pipi mereka memanas.

"A..Aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Maksudku, a..aku sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Tahu tahu aku sudah melakukanya. Dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar pria yang kotor dan memalukan. Aku tak sanggup menemuimu karena perasaan itu akan muncul lagi dan lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Berada di dekatmu membuatku gelisah dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku minta maaf. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, makanya aku butuh waktu untuk mengendalikan diriku sebelum aku menemuimu. Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu lagi. Aku..."

"Apa maksudmu 'kau tidak akan melakukan itu lagi'?" potong Ai

"Maksudku ya menciummu."

Ai berjalan mendekat "Kenapa kalau kau menciumku?"

"Eh? Tu..tunggu, jangan mendekat, Mori" Ueki mengambil langkah ke belakang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih bilang kenapa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menahan tubuhku sendiri. "

"Memangnya kenapa kalau menyentuhku." Ai mengambil dua langkah mendekat.

"Nanti aku bisa berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" Ueki semakin mundur menjauh.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak?" Ai kembali mendekat.

"Kalau kau nanti marah dan menjauh dariku aku pasti akan mati! Aku tak bisa jika tidak ada Mori!"

"Lantas kenapa kau menjauh dari ku seminggu yang lalu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang! Aku ingin melatih pengendalian diriku dulu sebelum aku menemui mu dan..."

"Kalau menunggu seperti itu nanti aku yang mati, Ueki bodoh!" Ai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan cairan asin yang siap meluncur dibalik pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau tidak begitu, nanti bagaimana kalau aku menyentuhmu? Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu lagi? Bagaimana kalau..."

"Kalau kau menciumku, aku juga akan menciummu!" potong Ai. Kumplit dengan air mata yang kini telah mengalir di pipinya.

"Eh?" Ueki bergeming.

"Kalau kau memelukku, aku juga akan memelukmu." Ai mengusap pipinya dengan kedua tangannya sambil terus berjalan mendekat kearah Ueki.

"Ta..tapi ku pikir kau akan..."

"Kau jangan memutuskan seenakmu sendiri dong! Dasar bodoh!" Dan kaki Ai kini telah benar-benar berhadapan dengan kaki Ueki.

"Ka..kalau begitu, aku boleh..."

Ai melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Ueki. Memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan menahan dirimu dasar Ueki bodoh!" bisik Ai dengan lembut.

Perlahan, Ueki melingkarkan kedua tanggannya di pinggang Ai. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Ai. Dan dadanya berdebar keras.

"Di bumi ini, aku hanya memiliki Mori. Makanya aku takut jika kau marah dan membenciku." Bisik Ueki, tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat yang mendebarkan. "Aku, tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau suatu saat pergi dan meninggalkanku. Karena itulah, aku berusaha untuk menjaga dan menahannya. Tapi semua ini malah membuatku gila hingga aku hilang pengendalian..."

"Sttt..." Ai melonggarkan pelukannnya. Kemudian membenturkan keningnya pada Ueki.

"Aduh!"

"Dasar bodoh." Air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipi Ai. "Aku mencintaimu." Ai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian tersenyum "Makanya..."

Dan bibir Ueki membungkam Ai. Sebuah kecupan kecil yang manis.

"Manis," gumam Ueki.

"Eh?"

"Kau manis sekali."

_Blush..._

"Dari dulu aku ingin mengatakannya. Akhirnya ku katakan juga. Hehe"

"Dasar Ueki bodoh." Ai menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Ueki.

"Hentikan Mori"

"Me..memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti jantungku meloncat."

"Tenang saja kau tidak akan mati karenanya!" dan Ai semakin menekan kepalanya.

"Ne, Mori! Kalau aku ingin menikah denganmu apa kau juga akan menikahiku?" tanya Ueki setelah melewati lima menit lebih keheningan.

Ai mendongkak dan menangkap mata Ueki yang kini menatapnya dengan hangat dan lembut. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Hem, akan kukatakan 'ya' saat kita dialtar nanti."

"Ayo menikah."

"Ayo."

Dan penantian Ai selama bertahun-tahun pun terjawab sudah. Dasar, untuk mengerti 'cinta' saja harus butuh waktu selama ini? bagaimana dengan 'anak', ya?

=End=

My first fict in Law of Ueki fandom.

RnR pleaseeee ...

Pembaca yang baik review ya...


End file.
